NAKSIR
by svmnteen
Summary: [PRODUCE 101 WANNA ONE FIC] JINSEOB! GS! AU! NON BAKU! Hyungseob baru tau ada cowok ganteng bergingsul namanya Park Woojin. ((((judul-summary-isi ngga ada korelasi, author bg))))


NAKSIR

.

[JINSEOB! GS!UKE, STILL ABSURD, RIP!EYD, AU!SMA]

.

Ahn Hyungseob.

Salah satu cewek yang lumayan populer di sekolahan dengan look imut, cantik, dan menggemaskan. Mukanya kalem banget, apalagi kalo pas ketiduran di dalem kelas. Cuma jangan kaget kalo udah jalan bareng Jihoon, Daehwi, Kak Eunki, sama Kak Jisung. Kelar semua dunia. Habis semua cogan.

Walaupun temenan sama anak-anak hits masa kini kayak Kak Eunki sama Kak Jisung, jangan kira Hyungseob terkenal cuma gara-gara mereka. Hyungseob ngga numpang tenar. Terbukti, Hyungseob, yang sekarang kelas 11, udah jadi sie. giat di OSIS dan ngerangkap sebagai ketua ekskul modern dance.

"Seob, makan yuk." Hyungseob baru selesai nguncir poninya yang ngalangin pandangan pas Jinyoung (lebih beken, Baejin) nawarin.

"Bayarin, ya. Kemarin masih utang lu sama gue beli sabun." Baejin mendelik. Untung ngga sekelas sama Ayang Jihun. Kalo ketauan berabe.

Eh. Padahal sabun buat mandi doang kok..

"Iya iya dah. Buruan. Keburu istirahat, rame."

"Sabar dong."

Mereka terus cus jalan barengan ke kantin yang tempatnya ada di sebelah belakang kelas mereka. Sayangnya, kelas mereka ini ada di paling ujung, pojok, dan ngga ada jalan tembus di sampingnya. Jadi kalo mau ke kantin ya harus muter yang jaraknya bikin ngelus dada aja. Sempet terlintas di benak Hyungseob buat ngajuin proposal "Pemindahan Pintu Kelas XI IPA 7" biar kalo ngantin deketan dikit.

Pas lagi jalan ngelewatin masjid, tumben banget jam pelajaran gini masjid rame. Ternyata lagi ada kumpulan rohis.

Hyungseob iseng nengok-nengok aja sambil matanya jelalatan nelitiin satu-satu muka anggota rohis.

"Jin—masyaAllah!"

"Eh bego! Ngapain kesandung?!"

"Baru tau anak rohis ternyata banyak cogan ya."

Baejin clueless. Terus lanjut jalan cepet ninggalin Hyungseob.

"Tunggu elah. Jin!"

Semua mata dari dalem masjid pada ngeliatin Hyungseob yang masih benerin sepatunya pasca kesandung. Malu dah. Baejin yang sadar situasi langsung balik terus narik tangan Hyungseob biar buruan bangun.

"Malu gue punya temen yang lihat cogan aja langsung nyungsep." –Baejin, kelas 11, 2017

"Lu itu emang ngga ada urat malu, ya." Baejin baru balik habis ngambil pesenan batagor nemuin Hyungseob yang senyum-senyum gaje. Alig emang sahabatnya itu.

"Baejin kalo ngga mudeng arti cogan mah minggir."

"Heran gue.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa lu ngga klepek-klepek pas lihat gue? Kan gue cogan."

UHUKK! Hyungseob keselek batagor glondongan. Ngga.

"Cogan bacot ae lu."

"Yeu, gak gue bayarin nih."

"Iya deh cogan." "Btw, cogan yang tadi, namanya siapa ya.."

Baejin cuma angkat bahu, ngga mau ikut campur. Soalnya kalo udah ikut campur urusan cogan sama Hyungseob, bukannya hidup jadi enak banyak kenalan, tapi disuruh nganter buat ngintilin itu cogan. Baejin udah capek. Baejin ngga mau disangka pedangnya ngga lurus lagi.

.

Ini udah beberapa minggu setelah penemuan cogan rohis by Hyungseob. Dan sampe sekarang, makin penasaran, dia belum tau namanya. Daehwi pun yang dia kira punya list nama cogan sesekolah juga sama, masa iya mereka ngerusuh ke tata usaha terus dengan goblognya cuma nanya nama.

Pusink pala barbie.

Jam pelajaran udah selesai sejam yang lalu. Bulan depan, OSIS mau ngadain acara buat ulang tahun sekolah. Jadi beberapa anggotanya masih pada stay di sekolah buat ngurusin ini itunya. Ya sama halnya Hyungseob yang tadi sih ngeluh mumet ndase buat alesan biar ngga disuruh-suruh pergi sama Kak Daniel. Hehehe. Mana tapi ditinggalin pada cari makan. Hyungseob terus bete.

Scroll-scroll instagram ena nih. Mumpung kuota masih maksimal. Terus di halaman eksplor dia nemu satu foto orang yang wajahnya udah mengalihkan dunianya.

" _Introducing, PARK WOOJIN._

 _#rohis #ganteng #2k17"_

Begitulah isi captionnya.

"Jadi namanya Woojin.."

"Anjir. Ketua rohis yang baru?"

"Taken belum ya?"

"Duh, isi komennya kok cewek semua sih. Ga like akutuh."

"Ada Jihoon juga."

"Kok ngga ada yang ngetag ig nya.. apa ngga ada ig?"

Hyungseob gumam-gumam sambil bacain komennnya satu-satu. Ga like, seperti kata dia. Ganteng gini, mana ketua rohis, pasti banyak yang gebet. Pria idaman wanita sekarang itu udah ngga berkiblat sama cowok keren pake ninja atau mobil terus hobi ngerokok, yang sekarang macem Woojin udah banyak yang ngantri. Hyungseob jadi sedih, dia yang cabe kayak gini, pantes ngga sih buat Woojin?

"Assalamualaikum?" Hyungseob cengo. Lah? Panjang umur amat. Lagi dipikirin, malah pake dateng segala. Ya Park Woojin.

"E-eh, wa-a-alaikumsalam. Cari siapa, ya?" _cari gue plis plis._

"Nyari Bang Dani, ng—ada?"

"Ngga ada, lagi cari makan orangnya. Gimana?" _sama gue ajalah, ena._

Rada heran nih. Biasanya kalo lihat cogan, jiwa cabenya keluar. Tapi ini kok cuma dibatin. Bikin pingin meledak dah ditahan mulu.

"Aku tungguin aja, disini boleh?"

Cewek Ahn itu ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang bego. Terus mau gimana? Udah ambyar di dalem. Gabisa Hyungseob tuh stay calm and beautiful kayak gini, ngga style dia. Kalo boleh dia pingin jingkrak-jingkrak. _Bang Dani, yang lama cari makannya!_

"Lagi ngurusin HUT sekolah ya?"

"Hm—iya nih."

"Kok kamu ngga ikut cari makan? Udah sore gini."

Lidah udah kelu, otak lagi beku, ini orang malah nanya mulu.

"Ah—ketiduran tadi, yah, paling nanti dibungkusin." Terus senyum kikuk. Buset dibalesnya senyum ganteng pake gingsul yang ngintip-ngintip. Gak kuat.

"Udah lama ya punya gingsul?" goblog.

"Hah? Ya dari lahir gini.."

"Eh, bukan, itu, ngapain nyari Kak Dani?"

"Oh, mau minta tanda tangan buat proposal kegiatan rohis."

"Acara apa? Butuh bantuan OSIS?" sekalian modus

"Acara idul adha, kalo sukarela, boleh juga."

"Kok kamu sendiri sih yang ngurusin proposal beginian? Kak Dani aja biasanya nyuruh-nyuruh aku jadi babu."

Woojin ketawa. Yaiyalah. Dani emang orangnya begitu, Woojin dah tau sampe akar. "Habisnya udah pada balik, lupa. Bang Dani mah ngga usah ditanya.."

"Rajin banget sih. Adem lihatnya."

"Ngga—"

"Seob, masih disini?" itu Daniel akhirnya dateng yang ditungguin. "Eh, Jin. Saoloh gue lupa, sini."

"Gue nungguin sampe lumutan, katanya pulsek." Woojin ternyata bisa kesel juga.

"Yeu, lali bor, lali."

"Kak Dan, Baejin mana? Yang lainnya juga mana dah?"

"Udah pada gue suruh pulang."

"Hah?" Hyungseob yang tadinya lagi beres-beresin barang langsung berhenti. Mukanya jadi kayak orang naber pas kobam. Jelek banget. Tapi masih imut.

"Kenap—astatang ada elu ya, Seob. Mampus gue lupa lagi." Begitu kata Daniel sambil garuk-garuk pala. Kok bisa dia nyuruh Baejin pulang dengan santainya tadi.

"Ya Allah, Kak Daniiiii. Gamau tau, pokoknya anterin aku pulang!"

"Yah, Seob. Okedeh. Tapi gue jemput Ong dulu ke kampusnya."

"GAMAU! ANTERIN AKU PULANG DULU!"

"Gue bisa diputusin Ong kalo telat. Ini ae udah telat."

"Daniel bego!"

Udah setengah mau mewek si Hyungseob, pas dia lihat masih ada Woojin cengo ditempat yang sama. Nangis, ngga, nangis, ngga. Ah sial! Akhirnya dia nutupin mukanya habis itu nangis sambil bego-begoin Daniel yang lagi nelpon Ong si pacar.

"Eh, jangan nangis, Hyungseob."

 _Lah dia tau nama gue. Bodo lah lagi ngga bisa baper._ "E-eng-gak."

"Aku anterin aja pulangnya. Rumah kamu mananya rumah Jinyoung?"

"Dep—hik—depan-nya."

"Ngga usah nangis dong. Aku anterin aja udah."

"Beneran, Jin? Gue utang lah sama lu nganterin dia—bebeb Ong, aku otwnya sekarang!"

"Maaf lah, Seob. Elu pulang sama Woojin ya. Ngga bakal diapa-apain."

"Iyalah! Emang elu, ketemu Ong langsung dijebol!"

Hyungseob emang gitu. Ngga punya sopan santun kalo lagi marah sama Daniel. Lagian Daniel juga cari masalah.

"Eh mulut dijaga! Sana dah pada balik. Udah jam segini."

.

Hyungseob baru aja selesai mandi. Tadinya ngga mau mandi, soalnya kan habis boncengan sama Woojin. Alig. Dia terus ketawa-tawa, kok bisa ya, dulu dia sama sekali ngga kenal Woojin, bahkan baru tau namanya tadi, eh udah anter-anter pulang, pinjem-pinjemin jaket, kasi tisu, elap ingus .g

Woojin juga ternyata temen les-lesannya Baejin di INTEN.

Soal Woojin yang tau nama Hyungseob, dia bilang kalo dia tau sejak MOS. Entah, Hyungseob kan stunning banget. Walaupun stunning dalam hal kayak polah, pecicilan, berisik. Tapi dia lega, Woojin juga bilang dia ngga masalah sama kelakuan dia.

Makin ngegaslah Hyungseob.

" _Kamu ketua rohis gini, ngga pernah naksir cewek?"_

" _Naksirlah. Aku kan cowok, masa naksir cowok."_

" _Ih—ngga gitu. Kayak Baejin naksir Jihoon gitu."_

" _Oh, ya, ada. Cuma aku simpen aja, didoain biar nanti jadi jodoh."_

" _Kalo aku naksir kamu, kamu mau ngga doain aku biar kita jodoh?"_

" _Hehe.. Udah kok."_

Hyungseob pingin ngumpat. Bener-bener, ada di deket Woojin sama aja ada di radius bahaya yang bikin dia tetiba insyaf, dia ngga pernah bisa ngeluarin kata-kata lucknut walaupun bibirnya udah gatel. Ditambah lagi kayak gini.

Gombalnya anak rohis tuh beda ya. Langsung kena di hati, bikin klepek-klepek sampe harus mastiin masih napak ngga dia di tanah. Point, aim, shot, gitu.

Sampe-sampe Hyungseob langsung nge-remove chat-chat gaje dia yang cabe mode on, ditinggalin cuma chat dari Woojin sama grup skuodnya.

Woojin : "Aku tau belum bisa serius, makanya, selama ini aku ngga berani deketin kamu."

"MAMAAAAAA! HYUNGSEOB AMBYAR!"

.fin

Hehehehehehe.

Lagi sok sibuk, malah ini yang di-up. Akutuh stuck buat ide Imam Idaman. Otak lagi beku Woojin makin ganteng aja. Illegal! Kamu tuh lebih muda dari aku. Ngga sopan gantengnya!

Idenya ada dari req **darkamome💙💙💙** thankuy. Tapi mengingat kemampuanku ada di skala menengah anjlok ke dasar bumi, maaf kalo ficnya bangsat.

Ayaflu~~

RNRnya DONG SAYANQ.


End file.
